Digimon Cyber Chronicles The Movie -Matrix-
NOTE: This is Just Fan-Made Idea, and nothing is real for that about the news. Digimon Cyber Chronicles The Movie -Matrix- 'is an anime film to a new project title produced by Toei Animation and A-1 Pictures, which celebrates the 15th anniversary after the end of '''Digimon Cyber Chronicles -Genesis-'. A new project has been announced not to be a spin-off but a sequel to Cyber Chronicles -Genesis- which how to prepared the story served as '''Prologue Story. The story will take place 3 years after the Genesis War (Digimon Cyber Chronicles -Genesis-), the story will focus on Ryouji Musha and Ryudamon who investigate the mysterious message about the prophecy of the future, and a new bigger enemies known as Akumamon had Assemble to the world. Sypnosis Three years after “The Great Genesis War” and the death of Yuuto Kisaragi, the people lost the greatest hero and champion of Digimon World Championship, who sacrifice himself for his friend and Strongest union between Human Digimon to continue live on, and Hasari is beyond of Grieves, her friend become to move forward, but she now retired from her duty and started her normal life, and she never been in contact with E-Spadamon got three years. Ryouji Musha, who now work for System Network Protection (SNP) Force as Elite Agent who is work hard to maintain peace between Human and Digimon in their protection, and also exterminate the last remnants of Dark Crimson, who still hiding after the war is over. Suddenly he received a message from unknown sender, who mentioned the prophecy about “Upcoming of The Fall, Worst, and Greatest Despair will be brought the death upon you”, he couldn’t even track a single clue about sender and possibly could be a warning, however The Head of SNP Force, Kazuma Shigeta had agreed to bring back Neo Doru Fighters, after their grieve about the death of Yuuto Kisaragi. Ryouji begin gathering his old friends from Neo Doru Fighters to find a clue and searching the one who send the “Strange Message” which is possibility the danger that lies ahead. and they agreed to help Ryouji, however Hasari didn’t come due to her retire from her Neo Doru’s activities after her greatest Grievement over Kouta’s death. Meanwhile, a mysterious mask who is now become to take the action of that matters, and plan in his own mysterious way, but what kind his intent… The incident and tragedy has started to repeat once more. Characters Protagonist * Ryuji Musha & Spadamon Neo Doru Fighters * Yukio Asahi & Hyomon * Kotone Amano & Koemon * Nao Mogami & Haokomon * Cinami Akashi & Gumidramon JCN (Japanese Cyber Network) * Kazuma Shigeta (President CEO) * Aiyoko Mayukizume (Head-Operator) * Shiro Kiyokune (Head-Captain Agent & Special Agent Rank SSS) * Akiyo Kazuma (Special Agent Rank SS) * Shoko Mashimo/Zero (Special Agent Rank SSS/Ultimate) (Title: Goddess of War) * Nuada Kawaguchi (Special Agent Rank SSS) Xros General * Taiki Kudou & Shoutmon * Akari Hinomoto & Dorulumon & Cutemon * Ryouma Mogami & Psychemon * Yuu Amano & Damemon * Iki Hiyori & Tantoomon Antagonist * Anti (Masked Man) * Selena Augustine & Apocalymon Category:Digimon